blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flying Lion/Gallery/3
Crusher and Pickle's sing-along, part 3 S4E15 Crusher and Pickle in a chasm.png S4E15 Crusher getting very impatient.png S4E15 Pickle "someone could use a little song".png S4E15 Pickle singing a third song.png|♪ Crusher, Crusher, watch him try ♪ S4E15 Pickle "What a guy".png|♪ To get that sunstone, what a guy ♪ S4E15 Crusher joins in yet again.png|♪ Getting that sunstone is my goal ♪ S4E15 Crusher "Nothing can stop me".png|♪ Nothing can stop me... ♪ S4E15 Pickle "Except that hole!".png|♪ Except that hoooooole!!! ♪ S4E15 Crusher drives over a hole.png S4E15 Crusher falls in the hole.png Robo-storm clouds S4E15 Crusher peeking out of the hole.png S4E15 Blaze comes to the chasm.png S4E15 Crusher getting out of the hole.png S4E15 Crusher unleashing a cheat.png S4E15 Invention being assembled.png S4E15 Robo-storm clouds revealed.png S4E15 Robo-storm clouds fly on.png S4E15 Crusher "Looks like the forecast is for trouble!".png|"Looks like the forecast is for...trouble!" S4E15 Blaze alerted by AJ.png S4E15 Blaze sees the robo-storm clouds.png S4E15 Blaze caught in a robo-storm cloud's tornado.png S4E15 Blaze dizzy from the tornado.png|Ouch. S4E15 How will we get past them.png S4E15 Blaze suggests a pattern again.png S4E15 AJ agreeing with Blaze's idea.png S4E15 Blaze will jump over the tornadoes.png S4E15 Blaze will smash the icicles.png S4E15 Blaze will zoom past the lightning.png S4E15 First jump.png S4E15 Then smash.png S4E15 And finally zoom.png S4E15 Blaze "It's pattern time".png|It's pattern time! S4E15 Blaze jumps over the first tornado.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the first icicles.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the first lightning.png S4E15 Blaze jumps over the second tornado.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the second icicles.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the second lightning.png S4E15 Blaze jumps over the third tornado.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the third icicles.png S4E15 Blaze asks what comes next.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the third lightning.png S4E15 AJ "The pattern's working".png S4E15 Blaze "Let's keep going".png S4E15 Blaze turning a corner.png S4E15 Blaze jumps over the fourth tornado.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the fourth icicles.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the fourth lightning.png S4E15 Blaze jumps over the fifth tornado.png S4E15 What comes next again.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the fifth icicles.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the fifth lightning.png S4E15 Say the pattern with us.png S4E15 Blaze jumps over the sixth tornado.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the sixth icicles.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the sixth lightning.png S4E15 Blaze jumps over the seventh tornado.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the seventh icicles.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the seventh lightning.png S4E15 Blaze says what comes next yet again.png S4E15 Blaze jumps over the eighth tornado.png S4E15 Blaze smashes the eighth icicles.png S4E15 Blaze says what comes last.png S4E15 Blaze zooms past the eighth lightning.png S4E15 We passed them all.png Retrieving the sunstone S4E15 Blaze reaches the lake where the sunstone is.png S4E15 Sunstone spotted.png S4E15 Crusher almost at the sunstone.png S4E15 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S4E15 Blazing Speed engine ignited.png S4E15 Give me Blazing Speed.png S4E15 Blazing Speed being activated.png|Let's Blaze! S4E15 Blaze unleashes his Blazing Speed.png S4E15 Blaze speeding toward the lake.png S4E15 Blaze jumping across the rocks.png S4E15 Crusher reaching for the sunstone.png S4E15 Blaze grabs the sunstone before Crusher.png S4E15 Crusher falls into the water.png S4E15 Blaze lands back on land with the sunstone.png S4E15 Blaze "let's get the sunstone back to our friend, Roarian".png Epilogue: Roarian is back/Blaze and AJ's magical reward S4E15 Animals still upset over Statue Roarian.png S4E15 Blaze returns with the sunstone.png S4E15 Blaze giving the sunstone to Statue Roarian.png S4E15 Sunstone floating to Statue Roarian.png S4E15 Sunstone working its magic.png S4E15 Roarian coming to life again.png S4E15 Roarian alive again.png S4E15 Roarian sees he's real again.png S4E15 Roarian roaring happily.png S4E15 Roarian flying again.png S4E15 Animals happy Roarian's not a statue anymore.png S4E15 Roarian "I missed you".png S4E15 Roarian thanking Blaze and AJ.png S4E15 AJ says you're welcome.png S4E15 Blaze "you're a real lion again".png S4E15 Roarian "Not just any lion".png S4E15 Roarian "...a flying lion!".png S4E15 Roarian flying once more.png S4E15 Roarian inviting Blaze.png S4E15 Roarian sending sunstone magic to Blaze.png S4E15 Blaze affected by the sunstone's magic.png S4E15 Blaze "We're flying!".png S4E15 Blaze flying with Roarian.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian doing loops.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian fly over the forest.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian do more loops.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian flying together.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian see the animals below them.png S4E15 Animals following Blaze and Roarian.png S4E15 Animals singing the reprise.png S4E15 Roarian giving one final roar.png S4E15 Iris out on Roarian.png To return to the The Flying Lion episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries